Kesialan atau Keberuntungan ?
by traflagarlaw
Summary: Eren Yeager, pemuda yang masih berumur 17 tahun , harus menjalankan kehidupan barunya karena harus di usir dari rumahnya sendiri karena hutang kedua orang tua nya . Namun , semuanya tidak terlalu buruk bagi Eren , karena hal tersebut, mempertemukan nya dengan seseorang yang bernama Rivaille ..


"Kesialan atau Keberuntungan ?"

"Shingeki no Kyojin"

"katanya siih punya om " Ishiyama Hajime "

Rivaille X Eren Y.

( dipersembah kan khusus untuk event " Are You Really SNK Yaoi lover's ? " di Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi Indonesia.#promosi)

summary :

" Eren Yeager , pemuda yang masih berumur 17 tahun , harus menjalankan kehidupan baru nya karena harus di usir dari rumah nya sendiri karena hutang kedua orang tua nya . Namun semua nya tidak terlalu buruk bagi Eren karena hal tersebut mempertemukan nya dengan seseorang yang bernama Rivaille

"-Kesialan atau Keberuntungan ?

"...en !

"...ren !

"eren !

"EREN!

""ah , Armin !" sahut Eren ."Eren , sampai jam berapa kau akan tidur di sekolah ? ini sudah sore , semuanya sudah pulang .." kata Armin sambil menyubit pipi Eren ." aduh , aduh , aduh ... sakit Min ! maaf deh , entah kenapa sedari tadi aku ngantuk banget ..! . " makanya kau harus cukup tidur malam eren ! "." iya min , maaf maaf .. "."eh ? Eren ? kau baik baik saja ? wajah mu pucat .." ." hmmm ...? aku baik baik saja Min ,, looh ? kok sepi ? " ." kAN AKU SUDAH BILANG SEMUA NYA SUDAH PULANG DARI TADI EREN YEAGER ! .. " Armin berkata di dekat telinga Eren. " aduh , kau mau telinga ku tuli Min ? jangan marah donk Min , lalu ? kenapa kau belum pulang Min ?". "tadi aku di panggil Petra-sensei , lalu saat aku mau pulang , aku teringat catatan biologi ku keinggalan . makanya aku kembali ke kelas , lalu aku lihat Eren masih tidur makanya aku bangunin !"." ooh .. kau sungguh baik sekali Armin ,, kau memang malaikat ku .." Eren berkata seraya memeluk Armin erat erat ." E-eren , a-aku ngak bisa bernapas !". " ah ! ha ha ha ,, maaf Min , yuk pulang ..

Eren pun mengambil tas nya dan berjalan bersama Armin keluar sekolah nya untuk pulang bersama .." Min , hari ini aku boleh tidur di rumah mu ?. " eh ? maaf Eren , aku dan keluarga ku akan pergi berlibur , memang nya kau tidak pergi berlibur Ren ?. "entahlah Min , orang tua ku belum juga pulang dari dinas nya yang entah di mana dan akan berapa lama .." ." oo .. ah , kita sudah di perempatan .. daaaaa Eren ! hati hati di jalan .." Armin berkata sambil berlari ke rumah nya .

Eren pun kembali menuju rumah nya , ' haaah , aku lapar sekali ' eren membatin . Sesampai nya di depan rumah nya eren melihat 5 laki-laki berbaju hitam yang kelihatan nya sangat menakutkan ! .' siapa mereka ?' kata eren dalam hati . Melihat pemuda yang masuk ke dalam rumah target nya , seseorang dari mereka bertanya " Hei nak ! apakah kau Eren Yeager ?br /" i-iya itu saya , a-ada apa ya ?" eren menjawab sambil bertakut ria (?) . " kami ingin berbicara dengan mu , boleh kah kami masuk ? " eren membuka pintu rumah nya lalu berkata " masuklah..

* * *

><p>"APA !?" eren berkata sambil berteriak . " kau berisik bocah " . " hei hei suara mu ..". "o-orang tua saya berhutang ? dan lagi , sebanyak itu ? tidak mungkin !" eren membantah . " itu benar nak , ini surat nya dan ini beberapa buktinya , dan berdasarkan keterangan mu tadi , mungkin orang tua mu tidak pulang karena menghindari kami agar ia tidak di tangkap " . " i-ini tdak mungkin , " mata eren sudah bercermin cermin ( karena kalau berkaca kaca terlalu ekstrim #plak ) . " dan dengan berat hati kami akan menyita semua aset berharga termasuk rumah ini ." . " tidak ! tidak mungkin pak ! lalu , saya harus tidur di mana ? " . " maaf , kami hanya melaksanakan perintah !" " sebaiknya segera berkemas lalu pergi !"<p>

xxx Traflagar _ Law xxx

"huh lalu aku harus kemana ? aku baru pindah ke sini setahun yang lalu , aku tidak punya banyak kenalan , mana Armin pergi liburan lagi ! huh .. ah , kalau mikasa ? *seketika eren menggigil * ngak jadi deh , manakutkan !". eren terus berjalan entah kemana mengikuti langkah kaki nya mulusnya yag mengajak nya pergi entah kemana .. _Kruuuuk ... emzeeesh_! . ' aduh , lapar banget nih perut , mana suaranya keras lagi . hujan , kau tega sekali sempat sempat nya kau turun sekarang ...' eren membatin . 'looh ? kok kepala ku pusing dan terasa berat ya ? ahh ... gelap .. _BRUK_ ! Eren pun pingsan di tampat

~sedangkan di lain tempat~

"sialan tuh orang tua ! karena dia aku jadi pulang telat kayak gini , kalau saja tu orang ngak mabuk sudah ku pastikan besok tu orang ngak bernyawa lagi ". omel seorang pemuda gantegbin tamfan dan gagah yang daat memikat hati para kaum hawa dan kaum adam yang milihatnya ,namun hanya kurang di tinggi nya . Nama pemuda tersebut ialah Levi Rivaille . " hmm ..? apa itu ? mayat kah ? " taya Rivaille penasaran , karna keingin tahuan nya ia pun mendekat ke sosok 'mayat tersbt' . ' dada nya turun naik , berarti dia masih bernafas ' Rivaille membatin lagi . "Oi Bocah ! tch , di pingsan ternyata "

"tch . dasar ! enak sekali tidur bocah ini, sudah hampir 4 jam di tidur " . ' hmmm ? kalau di lihat ni bocah imut juga , pipinya lembut sekali , kulit nya halus , rambut nya coklat menawan . singkat nya ni bocahem manis !/em ' ." ngggh " . oooh . ternyata sang tokoh utama kita akan sadar " OI Bocah ! ayo capat bangun !" . " nggh , i-ini dimana ? " . " kau di rumah ku bocah ! " . " oooh , loooh ? bajuku sudah di ganti sama piyama ya " ... " GYAAAAA ! " . " berisik kau bocah !" . "a-apa yang anda lakukan kepada ku ? " . " tidak ada !" . " bohong ! " . " tch . untuk apa aku berbohong kapada mu ? tidak ada untung maupun ruginya untuk ku " . " l-lalu kenapa ?" ." brengsek , kau pingsan tadi bocah di saat hujan masih deras , karna aku tidak ingin pekerjaan ku bertambah karna harus merawat seorang bocah walaupun ia emmanis/em , maknya aku menukar baju mu , Kau puas?." Rivaille menjelaskan . " a-ah ternyata anda sudah menyelamtkan saya , terima kasih " eren berkata sambil mengeluarkan jurus senyuman malaikatnya . ' shit ! emmanis sekali/em ' . "ehm . jadi siapa nama mu bocah ?. " " a-ah nama saya Eren , Eren Yeager . " " maaf kalau anda ? " ." Rivaille " . " " ah , _arigatou_ Rivaille san " " hn... nah eren , kau masih sekolah bukan ? ." iya , kenapa anda ertanya begitu ? " " lalu ? kenapa kau bawa tas sebesar itu ?" tinjuk Rivaille ke tas hitam eren di sudut ruangan , . " jangan bilang kau kabur dari rumah mu Bocah ? . " a-ah ,, b-bukan itu , karena saya .. . " . " jelaskan , akan ku dengarkan .

XXx Traflagar_Law xXX

hooo .. ternyata begitu , lalu kemana tujuan mu sekarang ? ." maaf , saya tidak tahu Rivaille-san , "." kerabat mu ?" . " maaf , saya tidak tau dengan mereka , " . " haaah, kau sungguh merepotkan ! . " m-maaf kan saya , a-ano Rivaille san , anda tinggal sendiri ? " ya " . " di rumah sebesar ini ? " " ya , aku punya pembantu untuk membantu ku mengurus rumah ini , . " . ' pembantu ? ' AHA ! Eren mendapat sebuah ide , untuk masa DEPAN NYA .

{ apakah ide nya tersebut ? lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan nya selanjutnya ? temukan jawaban nya di chptr brkutnya , }

karna saya masih newbie , saya sangat meminta saran dan mohon Review nya ...


End file.
